


Foglie d'Autunno

by Resting_Julia



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resting_Julia/pseuds/Resting_Julia
Summary: -- TRATTO DAL CAPITOLO --"Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile. Non voleva vederlo, non voleva sentire la sua voce, non ora, non ora che si sentiva così fuori posto da quel luogo che chiamava casa. Avrebbe ceduto come una foglia d’autunno, troppo stanca di esser attaccata al ramo dal quale era destinata cadere. Kieran l’avrebbe fatto cadere tra le sue braccia, lo sapeva."





	

##  **Foglie d’autunno**

# 

###  _Di certe idee,_  
_Di certe voglie,_  
_Di certi progetti,_  
_Di certi bisogni,_  
_Di certi incontri_  
_Amo la prepotenza._  
  
Charles Baudelaire

  
 

Vi erano giorni in cui Mark Blackthorn si sentiva in bilico fra due mondi: da una parte vi era quello della famiglia, fatto di doveri e amore, mentre dall’altra vi era quello della Caccia Selvaggia, ovvero libertà, aria notturna e mari di nuvole. Quella sensazione di eterna inadeguatezza sembrava che gli riducesse le costole facendole diventare una stretta morsa sui polmoni, al punto di levargli il fiato. Erano le piccole cose quotidiane che più lo sconvolgevano: la semplicità coi cui i suoi fratelli più giovani si affidavano a lui, così ciecamente da fargli chiedere cosa avesse fatto per meritare la loro fiducia, come se non avesse mai trascorso tutto quel tempo tra i Cacciatori di Gwyn ap Nudd; ma anche preparare un semplice pasto con gli utensili da cucina e il cibo impacchettato gli creava problemi, troppo semplice e il sapore della frutta sintetico, per lui era come mangiare della carta; oppure, quando il richiamo del vento era così forte che gli sembrava di ritornare a cavalcare tra i cieli notturni e i verdi prati del popolo delle Fate, si meravigliava dell’acqua che scorreva dai rubinetti, fresca e trasparente, sempre pronta all’uso e mai velenosa. Nei momenti in cui l’Istituto sembrava sparire sotto un velo, lasciando spazio ai prati coi fuochi fatui dei campi di battaglia dove rubavano ai morti, quando l’essere umano veniva a mancare e la mistica aurea della magia selvaggia della Caccia lo investiva, che più si chiedeva come potevano pretendere che si sarebbe preso cura di loro, i suoi fratelli più piccoli, quando lui non riusciva a prendersi cura neanche di se stesso in un mondo per lui diverso da come lo aveva lasciato cinque anni fa, prima di entrare nella Caccia Selvaggia. Per quando voleva essere il Mark che era stato, non ci riusciva, quel Mark era rimasto ai piedi di Gwyn poco prima di aver bevuto il suo sangue sancendo la sua appartenenza a vita, o così credeva, alla Caccia. Ma più tempo passava con loro e più l’essere Shadowhunter emergeva, lo sentiva nella punta pizzicante della lingua quando mentiva e nell’influenza delle rune che avevano sul suo corpo. Tutto questo gli faceva perdere ogni concezione sul suo essere portandolo a non sapere più chi fosse. Ma sotto la luna solitaria poteva essere solo e semplicemente Mark.  
Erano notti come quella, in cui tutti i quesiti non riuscivano a sintetizzarsi in risposte e il richiamo del cielo era così forte, in cui il rifugiarsi sul tetto era necessario quanto respirare. Lasciava così liberi i pensieri in modo da farli fluire via, leggeri sulle onde del vento, il più lontano da lui. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire il rombare tuonante della Caccia Selvaggia e il tintinnare brillante delle stelle sentendosi a casa. A quel pensiero un sorriso pallido si dipinse sul suo volto, quella non era più casa sua. Sedeva sul tetto di _casa_ _sua_ , il cielo non gli apparteneva più. Aveva fatto la sua scelta ed era pronto a pagarne le conseguenze, conosceva fin troppo bene le Fate per dormire sogni tranquilli. Le Fate non cedono mai con troppa facilità i propri prigionieri e temeva il giorno in cui sarebbero venuti a riscuotere il pegno della sua libertà, era preoccupato per i suoi fratelli e sorelle, avevano sofferto già abbastanza per tutta questa storia, soprattutto Julian ed Emma che avevano pagato il tradimento di Kieran sulla loro pelle.  
  
Rimase seduto sul cornicione del tetto, con le gambe ciondolanti nel vuoto, fino a che il respiro gli tornò regolare, non poteva farsi vedere in quello stato dai fratelli minori, non voleva preoccuparli troppo. Approfittava sempre della notte per scomparire, quando tutti ormai erano profondati in sonni pesanti e l’Istituto si avvolgeva di una calma quasi surreale. Quella sera indugiò un po’ di più, era come se la luna lo chiamasse a sé e lui non riuscisse a opporsi sapendo che sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene solamente alle prime luce dell’alba. Unica abitudine che gli era rimasta del Mark che fu.  
  
Un’ombra vicino a lui si mosse, i muscoli allora si contrassero istintivamente, in allerta, un leggero cambiamento di vento gli fece presupporre di non esser più solo, ma durò solamente una frazione di secondo, poi tutto tornò alla normalità. Si guardò intorno ma non vedendo nulla pensò che si era trattato di un gioco d’ombre delle fronde degli alberi vicini. Fece scrocchiare il collo per poi rivolgere lo sguardo all’immensità dell’oceano che si stagliava di fronte a lui.  
  
«Mark,» disse una voce alle sue spalle strappandolo dai suoi pensieri, aveva il suono familiare delle foglie degli alberi mossi dal vento e delle onde che baciano la battigia. Inghiottì a vuoto, la gola improvvisamente arsa, scuotendo la testa come se quel gesto bastasse a mandare via la voce che gli aveva accarezzato le orecchie leggermente appuntite, ma era lui e l’avrebbe riconosciuta anche se vi fossero stare altre mille voci identiche tra loro. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile. Non voleva vederlo, non voleva sentire la sua voce, non ora, non ora che si sentiva così fuori posto da quel luogo che chiamava casa. Avrebbe ceduto come una foglia d’autunno, troppo stanca di esser attaccata al ramo dal quale era destinata cadere. Kieran l’avrebbe fatto cadere tra le sue braccia, lo sapeva.  
  
Voleva far finta che il principe non si trovasse lì, con lui, con tutte le sue forze, ma ogni fibra del suo corpo ne percepiva la presenza dietro le spalle. Quella sua presenza ostinata che non aveva mai accettato un no come risposta. Strinse gli occhi ancora più forte chiudendo le mani in pugni, stringendole così forte da far diventare bianche le nocche. Si disse tra sé e sé che tutto ciò che stava accadendo era semplicemente un tiro mancino giocato da quel suo stupido cuore ancora incatenato al suo, una mera proiezione. Ma come poteva anche solo pensarlo quando ogni battito del suo cuore riecheggiava nello sterno di Kieran? Non era un’ombra e il principe ripudiato rimase lì, in piedi, immobile, in attesa dell'altro che facesse qualcosa.  
  
«Vattene,» disse stremato lo Shadowhunter non sopportando già più la sua silenziosa presenza e posto allo stremo dalla sua battaglia interiore. «Kier, ti prego, se mai mi hai amato, lasciami solo, vattene» disse poi addolcendo il tono in un sussurro, tradendosi con la sua stessa voce. Le sussurrò perché sembrava che a quel giovane guerriero ogni parola gli dilaniasse il cuore, ma le disse lo stesso, doveva farlo, con la gola bruciante come dopo un urlo. Lottò contro ogni impulso che lo attiravano all’altro. Per quanto volesse rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, trovare respiro sulle sue labbra e rinascere nei suoi occhi, il suo tradimento era una ferita viva che ancora oggi bruciava e si era ripromesso di non cedere. Kieran incominciò a muoversi, ma non per andarsene rispettando il volere dell’altro ma per avvicinarsi verso lui, sembrò fluttuare nell’aria, i suoi piedi non producevano alcun rumore. Riuscì soltanto a sfiorargli la nuda pelle sopra la scapola, solo con la punta diafana del suo indice prima che lo Shadowhunter si alzasse in piedi con uno sbalzo tanto elegante quanto repentino e in un men che non si dica furono uno di fronte l’altro.  
  
Quando si rispecchiò nei suoi occhi tutte le parole che aveva in mente di dire gli morirono sulle labbra. I raggi pallidi della luna inondavano il giovane principe in pieno, mettendogli in luce tutto il viso, giocando con le ombre che nascevano dalla curva della bocca e dai ciuffi ribelli che cadevano sul volto rendendolo ancora più bello di quello che si ricordasse. Era come una luna che brillava all’alba, seppur pallida risplendeva con una tale prepotenza da far passare in secondo piano il sole. Se avesse avuto un decimo del talento artistico di Julian avrebbe fatto un ritratto di quel viso solo col carboncino nero, poiché sotto il chiarore della luna la sua pelle sembrava ancora più diafana e il suo occhio più chiaro argento liquefatto, chiarissimo, mentre l’altro nascondeva in sé i segreti più profondi del mare dove alcuna luce riusciva ad arrivare. In essi vedeva la vastità del cielo notturno e le grotte sotterranee illuminate dai giochi di luce delle stalattiti, in cui erano soliti rifugiarsi per potersi amare senza aver paura di venire scoperti, in quei laghi illuminati dalla luna le cui acque scure davano giovamento alle membra stanche dopo le lunghe cavalcate della Caccia; ma soprattutto vi ritrovò il Mark che viveva per cavalcare tra le stelle. E per lui. Era uno sguardo che sapeva ancora smuovergli l’anima, nascondeva al suo interno la forza di un terremoto e con la stessa spietatezza prepotente riusciva a farsi spazio nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Nessuno dei due parlò, così rimasero là, immobili, solo a guardarsi. Sembrava che non riuscissero a fare nient'altro che guardarsi, come se la loro linfa vitale fluisse dagli occhi di Mark a quelli del suo principe ripudiato, come se per stare in equilibrio l’oro necessitasse dell’argento e un mare quieto dei suoi luoghi oscuri, e se solo avessero provato a rompere quel contatto si sarebbero rotti in mille pezzi, come un'esplosione di una supernova. Lo sguardo di Mark era ostile e duro, ma mal celava la malinconia che gli dominava il cuore, gemella di quella di Kieran. I suoi capelli ora erano di un blu talmente scuro che sembrava nero e a confronto, era convinto Mark, il cielo di una notte senza stelle sarebbe sembrato più chiaro. Ma tra le ciocche scure ve ne erano altre dai riflessi bianchi, come se fossero brinate. Mark conosceva il significato di ogni mutamento di colore della chioma del principe, era un uomo alla deriva ora, disperato, e il giovane Blackthorn dovette lottare contro se stesso per non allungare una mano per sfiorargli il volto. Ma non poteva.  
  
" _Tutto ciò che ha fatto è frutto del forte legame che vi unisce_ ," disse una voce dentro la sua testa mentre guardava la linea tesa della bocca dell’altro. " _L'ha fatto perché ti ama, come si può incolpare un uomo accecato dall'amore?_ _"._ Ma Mark non voleva dar retta a quella insistente voce che gli toglieva il sonno e il senno. Doveva allontanarsi il più veloce possibile, ma come? Quando la forza che lo ancorava a quel posto in quel momento era ancora più forte dell’attrazione provata mentre rimirava le stelle.  
  
«Ti avevo detto di non venirmi più a cercare, di farlo solo se fosse stata una vera emergenza. Non mi sembra che stai sanguinando, Kieran della Caccia,» si limitò a dire aspro, aveva imparato a mentire visto che una parte di lui aveva sempre sperato che il giovane principe ritornasse da lui e col tempo stava diventando un attore quasi credibile.  
  
«Non ho alcuna ferita che un occhio potrebbe vedere sulla mia pelle, ma menti se dici che non sto sanguinando,» rispose guardandolo fisso negli occhi con la speranza di poter scrutare un cambiamento in quello sguardo freddo come le notti glaciali di Mark. «Ti dissi che avrei continuato a proteggerti, che avrei combattuto per te e così ho fatto. Così continuo a fare anche ora. Quando Gwyn è contento del bottino razziato e io divento solo un’ombra come tante altre cui nessuno bada passo sempre vicino all’Istituto, per vederti. Lasci sempre la finestra aperta, anche quando fuori c’è il temporale. Ho sempre pensato che fosse lasciata aperta per me, il desiderio di entrare è sempre stato forte, ma non volevo disturbarti e poi non sarei mai riuscito a superare lo scudo di protezione dell’Istituto. Tuttavia questo non mi ha mai fermato e ho sempre controllato che stessi bene, ma oggi sembravi più triste del solito e non mi è mai piaciuto vederti triste. So che sei costretto a mentire per via della biondina e vivere in un mondo di menzogne non è vivere, ma non lo faresti mai se non fosse per un fine importante, però sento vi è altro che ti turba.»  
  
Mark annuì impercettibilmente. «Ma non voglio parlarne con te,» subito aggiunse testardamente.  
  
" _Non l'avresti fatto anche tu se fossi stato nei suoi panni? Non avresti fatto di tutto pur di farlo ritornare da te? Non ha che te al mondo e tu non avevi che lui_ ," continuò quella voce dentro di lui.  
  
Ma non sapeva proprio come si sarebbe comportato al suo posto, il suo giudizio era accecato dalla rabbia ora e non era nella condizione per ponderare il ciò che avrebbe o non avrebbe fatto nella sua stessa situazione. Vederlo aveva cambiato tutto, sentì ognuna delle sue convinzioni crollare come castelli di sabbia sotto le onde. Quando si trovò nel tunnel per Endom, prima di ritornare alla Corte Seelie, Jace Herondale gli diede una pietra runica di stregaluce, pietra forgiata per far luce anche nei più oscuri dei mondi. Si chiese se chissà sarebbe riuscita a fargli vedere le cose chiaramente anche in questa occorrenza. “ _Stai diventando uno stolto sognatore, Mark_ ”, si disse. “ _La stregaluce non opera nel campo dell'amore poiché gli Shadowhunter sono devoti alle armi. Siamo guerrieri, non amanti._ ”  
  
" _Ma il tuo non è amore_ ," gli sussurrò un'altra voce, quella di Cristina. Ma lei ignorava ciò che per lui era Kieran. “ _Era necessità la vostra,_ ” aggiunse. Che ne sapeva lei di ciò che avevano vissuto loro? Quella salda consapevolezza di essere accettato per quello che si era, senza riserve. Avere una persona che non rendeva una colpa l’esser nato in parte Fata e in parte Shadowhunter. Tra le sue braccia poteva permettersi di essere semplicemente Mark e talvolta, quando più ne sentiva la necessità, aveva anche la possibilità di essere Mark lo Shadowhunter, poteva dirlo ad alta voce senza notare una vena di disprezzo negli occhi dell’altro.  
  
" _Se suo padre l'ha venduto alla Caccia, quando potrebbe valere la sua libertà?_ " si domandò Mark per poi darsi subito dello stolto, un’altra volta, non era più affar suo ormai, non si poteva più fidare di lui. " _O forse sì?_ _Ma a quale costo?”_ Chiedergli di rinunciare alla vastità del cielo per stare con lui gli sembrava una richiesta troppo da egoisti anche il solo formularne il pensiero, non era sua intenzione incatenarlo a una vita terrestre.  
  
«Farei di tutto per te, mio giovane Blackthorn» disse flebile Kieran, sorridendogli appena. In questi casi odiava la facilità con cui sapeva leggerlo dentro, come se riuscisse a vedere ogni suo singolo pensiero che si materializzava nei suoi occhi. Forse potevano sistemare le cose tra di loro, trovare nuovi equilibri e restaurare fiducie credute perse. Mark poté giurare di aver visto le punte dei capelli tingersi di un blu più chiaro, ma il cambio di colore durò un istante.  
  
«Dì qualcosa,» lo supplicò, accennando un sorriso. «Qualsiasi cosa e io farò tutto in mio potere pur di adempire alla tua richiesta. Poiché non vi è inferno più temibile del tempo passato distante da te, non vi è tortura più dolorosa se non quella che sgorga dalle ferite causate del freddo gelo affilato dei tuoi occhi e non vi è punizione che temo di più di quella di non poterti sfiorare e baciare mai più. Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e io la rispetterò.»  
  
Ma Mark non sapeva come rispondergli.  
  
«Parlami,» lo incitò l'altro non riuscendo più a sopportare il pesante silenzio che si era creato. «Giuro che accetterò qualsiasi cosa.»  
«Vattene,» gli disse con la voce strozzata, era una parola che gli costava molto da dire, ma non sapeva che altro fare. «Ti chiedo solo questo. Pensavo di esser stato chiaro quel giorno quando ti puntai un pezzo di vetro alla gola, non voglio più vederti. Per quanto vorrei perdonarti ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi riesco ancora a sentire la pelle di mio fratello e di Emma mentre si lacera per dei colpi di frusta, frutto del tuo tradimento. Come posso sapere che ciò non accadrà anche a Drusilla? A Livia o a Tiberius? O al piccolo Octavian? E così piccolo e già ne ha vissute così tante, dovrei essere io il motivo di altri incubi? Solo perché non riesco a tener a bada questo stupido sentimento che mi lega indissolubilmente a te? Sono così fragili, Kier. Una volta Octavian si addormentò sopra di me, usò l’incavo del mio braccio come cuscino, ero così spaventato, l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era come riuscisse a fidarsi così ciecamente di me, di un Cacciatore, tanto da affidarsi a me nel sul momento più vulnerabile. Ma per lui non ero un Cacciatore, ero semplicemente suo fratello maggiore e ho perso così tanto della sua crescita che non potrei pensare a una vita passata distanti da loro. Potresti giurarmi che la tua gelosia non li rimetterà in pericolo?» Mentre parlava si sentì estraniato dal mondo, la sua bocca era un fiume in piena, la furia della Caccia gli scorreva nelle vene ora. Il viso di Kieran divenne ancora più livido, come se avesse appena ricevuto ripetuti pugni, e si odiò per arrecargli così tanto dolore, ma non poteva cedere, non ora. Lasciò il tempo di rispondere a Kieran prima di continuare, ma una volta che capì che di risposte non ne aveva proseguì. «Se non puoi prometterlo allora vattene,» gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Tu non sai cosa significa avere una famiglia. Non posso più rischiare di metterli in pericolo per colpa del mio stupido cuore.»  
  
Kieran annuì. «La mia famiglia mi preferirebbe morto, quindi sì, non so cosa significa avere una famiglia, anche se tu sei stato la cosa più vicina a una famiglia che abbia mai avuto. Non vi è nulla che amo più di te, Mark Antony Blackthorn, che lo si possa trovare libero nel cielo o incatenato alla terra, ricordalo,» disse. «Allora addio, mio giovane Blackthorn, un’altra volta, e giuro che proverò ad esser più bravo a mantenere la promessa questa volta.» Aggiunse e poi fece per andarsene, quando all'improvviso Mark lo afferrò per un polso avvicinandoselo a sé. Si mosse ancor prima di formulare un pensiero conciso, un movimento nato dal suo subconscio e trasmesso direttamente al braccio, senza passare dalla parte più razionale del suo corpo. Colse di sorpresa Kieran quanto colse di sorpresa lui stesso. L’altra mano la posizionò nell’incavo del collo avvicinando il suo viso al suo e lo baciò come aveva fatto altre mille volte. Kieran rispose subito al bacio, istintivamente, come se da mesi non avesse aspettato altro che questo. Entrambi ne assaporarono ogni secondo, nessuno dei due sapeva se quello sarebbe il loro ultimo bacio e volevano ricordarsi ogni più piccolo dettaglio, l’ultima volta non ne avevano avuto modo. La bocca del principe sapeva di aria notturna e sangue, l’essenza che ti lasciava il cavalcare con la Caccia. Baciarlo fu come tornare a respirare, si era scordato di quanto fosse semplice, come se avesse passato tutti quei mesi di distanza in apnea, e il cuore ritornò a battere ancora più vigoroso, più vivo. Si sentiva vittima di un sortilegio, la pelle gli pizzicava bramando ancora più contatto col corpo dell’altro e la colonna vertebrale sembra attraversata da piccole scosse elettriche che lo portavano ad avvicinarsi al corpo del suo principe ripudiato, quasi fondendoli in uno. Mark si ritrovò a sorridere a metà bacio e sentendo le sue labbra aprirsi in un sorriso Kieran lasciò libere le mani di riappropriarsi di quel corpo che tanto aveva desiderato e la lingua di scontrarsi con quella del guerriero. Le mani tracciarono dei segni rossi sulla pelle chiara di Mark e i denti morsero le labbra. Si baciarono con una foga tale da perdere il contorno del mondo che li circondava, i pensieri si dissolsero nel nulla e l’eleganza che caratterizzava il popolo fatato si tramutò in istintività e bramosia della pelle del altro. Tenevano gli occhi chiusi per paura della realtà, come se nel momento in cui l’avessero aperti si sarebbero ritrovati da soli, scoprendo che tutto quello era solo il più temibile dei sogni o il più dolce degli incubi. Semplicemente in quel momento misero da parte tutti i ma e i vari scenari che si potevano scaturire dal loro riavvicinamento. Esistevano solo loro due in quel momento, due stelle binarie che appaiano come una singola stella.  
  
Mark fu il primo a staccarsi dal bacio, con il respiro affannato, ma l’altro non gli diede modo di scivolare via dalla presa e il giovane Blackthorn, stanco del futile lottare contro l’istinto di abbandonarsi completamente a lui, si lasciò cullare dal torpore di quella stretta. Kieran gli baciò i capelli biondi respirando piano il loro odore di fresco. «Come mi sei mancato, Mark Blackthorn,» gli sussurrò per poi allontanarlo impercettibilmente dal suo corpo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, quel bacio aveva risvegliato in lui paure che cercava con tutte le sue forze di ignorare. «Ritorneranno per te,» gli confidò il principe in un flebile sussurro preoccupato, aveva paura di dirlo troppo forte, ci sono parole che non vanno affidate al vento perché possono arrivare a quelle orecchie cui andavano tenute nascoste. «Tu li hai sfidati, Mark Blackthorn, e loro ricordano. Permettimi di proteggerti, ancora, non chiedo altro. Ho un debito nei confronti tuoi e della tua famiglia. Tu sei stato la cosa più vicina a una famiglia che io abbia mai avuto e non volevo perderti, tutte le mie azioni sono nate da questa insulsa paura, ma voglio fare ammenda ora. Concedimi la possibilità di farlo.»  
  
«Da quando in qua il principe Kieran chiede il permesso di fare qualcosa?» lo canzonò il giovane Blackthorn per allentare la tensione creatosi da quella confessione.  
  
«Da quando mi hai proibito di vederti,» disse semplicemente l’altro. Mark alzò lo sguardo per far incatenare i suoi occhi a quelli di Kieran, vi lesse una tristezza tale che lo fece sentire in colpa, sembrava un albero grigio spogliato dalle sue foglie.  
  
«Non sono io che te lo proibii, Kier, io ho solo detto che non volevo più vederti. È la Caccia che detta questo tipo di leggi,» una nota di disperazione gravava nella sua voce, aveva paura della Caccia e di quello che potevano fare e ora anche il nome di Kieran si era aggiunto alle persone che erano a rischio.  
  
Il giovane principe si girò verso l'amante e gli sorrise prendendogli il viso tra le mani, Mark di riflesso sfregò la guancia contro il palmo fresco, come la brezza marina all’alba, dell’altro per poi baciarglielo. «Lex mala, lex nulla,» disse Kieran citando il motto della casa Blackthorn, una legge cattiva non era una legge. Mark rise riducendo la distanza che li separava con un bacio sulle labbra, fu un bacio meno disperato, più dolce. Quando furono sazi della bocca l’uno della bocca dell’altro, Mark posò la testa sulla spalla di Kieran e insieme si misero a guardare il cielo stellato. Per la prima volta non pensarono al fatto che Kieran lo avrebbe dovuto lasciare al sorgere del sole, ignorando quando avrebbe avuto modo di rivederlo, semplicemente si goderono la presenza dell'altro, i secondi sembravano dilatati come nel regno delle fate. Si accontentarono del fatto che sarebbero riusciti a vedere un’altra alba insieme, con la promessa di poterne vedere tante altre a venire.  
  
«Ho dato a quella stella il tuo nome,» disse ad un certo punto Mark indicando un puntino luminoso sopra l'orizzonte. Aveva fatto così anche coi suoi fratelli nei primi anni della Caccia, aveva paura di dimenticarne il viso e allora donava i loro nomi alle stelle, ma per Kieran furono altre le ragioni. «Mi dicesti che tutte le stelle sarebbe perite prima di riuscire a dimenticarmi. Io per un po' ho provato a farlo, a dimenticarmi di te, ma ottenni solo scarsi risultati. Si vede che una parte di me non voleva farlo ed evidentemente era vero, ero solo troppo ostinato e arrabbiato per accorgermene da solo,» si fermò perché un sorriso nacque nel suo viso e non riuscì a nasconderlo.  
  
«Quale parte di te devo ringraziare?» gli chiese genuinamente Kieran che non comprendeva le sfumature del linguaggio degli umani. I capelli del principe divennero improvvisamente celesti, come quando un cielo buio viene percorso da un fulmine e un lampo malizioso attraversò gli occhi del principe. Con un gesto veloce gli alzò la canottiera e vi si nascose all’interno incominciando a baciare la pelle chiara dell’addome. «Devo forse ringraziare questa parte, Freccia?» disse dopo esser risalito sul petto, delle ciocche leggere di capelli celesti come un cielo settembrino emersero dal collo della bianca canottiera facendo il solletico a Mark sul collo. «O questa parte?» gli chiese quando incominciò a torturargli un capezzolo una volta che finì di passare a rassegna ogni centimetro del costato.  
  
«Oh per l’Angelo, esci da lì Kier,» disse ridendo Mark con le gote leggermente arrossate dopo che il giovane principe arrivò a baciarci il lembo di pelle delicata proprio sopra all’orlo dei pantaloni del Blackthorn, un’attenzione del genere doveva essere consentita da una qualche legge solo se si poteva continuare ciò che si era iniziato. «Stavo cercando di dirti una cosa, prima,» fece lui prendendogli i polsi tra le mani invitandolo a uscire da sotto la canottiera. Ricominciò a parlare solo quando Keran si rifece serio e la sua bocca a debita distanza da lui. «Allora, incominciai a venire qui su per pensare, beh, ripresi questa mia vecchia abitudine, e davo il tuo nome a quella stella. Ero solito farlo per i miei fratelli, ma smisi quando tu diventasti una sorta di famiglia, non mi dimenticai di loro solo che non avevo più paura di perderli, e ora non ne ho più bisogno visto che viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto, ho modi di vederli ogni volta che voglio. Però per te fui mosso da altri principi, pensai che forse a me sarebbe bastata una sola stella per dimenticarti, dopotutto sono in parte Shadowhunter e la caducità della nostra vita ci porta a vivere e a dimenticare con più velocità rispetto voi fate.»  
  
«Hai avuto successo?» chiese Kieran incuriosito ma al contempo rattristito da ciò che gli era appena stato detto. «Ti è bastata la morte di una stella per dimenticarmi?» gli chiese con un fare tremendamente serio che fece sorridere il giovane Blackthorn, Kieran aveva sempre preso molto seriamente le parole umane. Mark scosse la testa, credeva che la sua mano intrecciava a quella del principe parlasse per lui così come i baci che si scambiarono, visto che non avevano nulla di amichevole e avevano dimostrato che non voleva perderlo, ma doveva sapere che era sempre meglio sottolineare le cose con lui. «Posso giurare di averla trovata sempre più brillante, ogni sera che passava.»  
  
Questa volta fu Kieran a incominciare il bacio, i capelli gli si tinsero di un blu più tenue facendoli tornare a quella consistenza setosa che tanto amava. Lo baciò come se volesse marchiare col fuoco il suo ricordo in lui. Quando si staccò gli sussurrò qualcosa nell'antico linguaggio parlato dai membri della Caccia, lingua fatta di suoni duri come tuoni di tempesta e grida di battaglia, estremamente diversa dalla lingua leggiadra come la rugiada che si posa su esili fuscelli d'erba e ammaliante della lingua regale delle fate. Lingua non adatta agli innamorati, sì, ma era la lingua perfetta per i segreti poiché sono pochi quelli che la sapevano padroneggiare. Vi sono promesse che solo gli amanti dovrebbero conoscere, promesse dal sapore antico di cui loro e loro soltanto dovevano essere gli unici detentori di quelle parole. Promesse ben più forti di un ti amo dei mortali. Mark, semplicemente, annuì e chinò il capo, in modo di permettere a Kieran di rinfilargli al collo la collana con la punta elfica che gli aveva forgiato, posizionandola all’altezza del cuore dove era destinata a restare per sempre.  
  
“ _Forse, però, ci si doveva lasciar andare per poter rinascere come foglia nuova._ ” Pensò Mark mentre gli sorrideva.  
  
Mark prese la punta elfica tra le mani, accarezzandola delicatamente, sentendo finalmente quella morsa che gli attanagliava il petto dissolversi sotto lo sguardo amorevole dell’altro. Tra sé ringraziò l’esser testardo di Kieran. La sua persistenza era come la luna in pieno giorno che non smette mai di brillare benché il cielo non era più suo. E così lui, non aveva smesso di lottare per Mark anche quando lui non era più suo. Ed entrambi, sia Kieran che la luna, condividevano quell'eterna bellezza che dalla notte dei tempi ammaliava tutti. Per mesi aveva sentito il richiamo del cielo, ma forse non erano le stelle ciò che bramava, era Kieran.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho pubblicato questa storia con la stessa paura della prima storia, dopotutto sto scrivendo da un profilo nuovo per un fandom diverso da quello in cui ero sempre solita rifugiarmi. E le novità si sa, fanno sempre un po’ di paura. Spero che vi sia piaciuta come quanto sia piaciuto a me di immergermi in questi due personaggi meravigliosi e grazie per esser arrivati a leggere fin qui.  
> Se avete qualcosa da dirmi sarò tutta orecchie, spero veramente di sentirvi presto.  
> Alla prossima,  
> B.


End file.
